


Hope Fragments

by veemon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemon/pseuds/veemon
Summary: With time running short Gundam takes it upon himself to help Kazuichi build up his hope fragments.





	1. First Fragment

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fic, but my first for Dangan Ronpa so let me know what you guys think!!

It started out just like any other day for him.  
  
The sun was high in the sky on jabberwock island, there didn't seem to be any chance of rain in the coming days, and all of the animals were slowly starting to wake up and exit their respective houses on the farm. Gundam would have called it uneventful, boring even, if he hadn't spotted the shock of pink hair rushing by in a hurry.  
  
It wasn't like he never saw Souda around, for as large as the five islands were it was easy for their small group to run into each other, especially so when they were all stuck collecting the hope fragments with each other. It was just...odd. From what he remembered the Mechanic usually liked to spend his time down in electric avenue, or out near the factories, from the early morning after breakfast to late at night just past evening announcements.   
  
He was tempted, his hands itching to follow the other boy and see what he was up to. He felt his feet moving before he even realized it. Something about the entire situation just screamed that it wasn't right to him, and though he didn't normally interact with the others past what was necessary he felt the need to intervene this time around.   
  
"Mortal, stop." He called out once they had reached the bridge, it seemed to catch the pinkettes attention since he stopped in his tracks.   
  
"What?" Souda said back not bothering to turn around, "What could any of you even want anymore?"  
  
"Excuse me? Don't be so foolish to think that I, Gundam Tanaka The Overlord of Ice, would ever need anything from you mortal!" He spoke up, a slight laugh trailing at the end.  
  
"Yeah, cause who could ever want anything from Kazuichi right?" The sudden softness to the others words shocked Gundam, the spite seemingly directed at everything, not just himself. "Just... leave me alone dude."  
  
Gundam paused at that, his eyes taking over the form of the younger boy in one slow glance before stopping. It was hard to tell when he saw him run past earlier, but the poor thing seemed rather run down at the moment, not carrying the same little bounce in his step as usual. It worried him.   
  
"I did not mean it like that, pink one." He spoke slowly as he approached, hesitant. "I was simply.... inquiring as to what was bothering you. I was not trying to take anything of yours."  
  
"I... I don't want to talk about it here, alright?" The mechanic visibly deflated. "I don't know if I want to talk about it at all."  
  
"But something is bothering you?" He spoke up again.   
  
"I guess you could say that, yeah. But... when isn't something bothering me?" Souda let out a soft laugh.   
  
"It does not matter how often you are bothered, but the severity of what is bothering you. If this is something you feel you should be alone through, then I will not stop you, Mortal. But, as the ruler of this world, it is my duty to be sure things are... running smoothly as they say."   
  
"I...guess I wouldn't mind a little bit of company then." Souda spoke up again after a long pause.  
  
"Very well then, where were you headed?" Gundam took the last step forward to approach Souda. It wasn't every day that the Mechanic would allow him this close if they weren't fighting.  
  
"Um... no where actually.. I guess I was just walking somewhere, figured I'd figure it out when I got there."   
  
"Allow me to suggest a location then." Gundam sent him a soft smile, approaching this as he would a nervous animal.   
  
Souda didn't seem to fight him on that, and it wasn't long until they were on their way to the second island. Nothing soothed animals more than food, and a good burger would probably do wonders for the skinny mechanic, so Gundam figured it was a win win.   
  
It didn't take too long to get there, the walk was always refreshing, though it often left him thinking back over his woredrobe. Black was never the best for the summer hear. Though, for some reason it felt refreshing either way, maybe it was from the constant clear sky's or being on the beach, but he never felt the need to change his wardrobe.   
  
Once they had made it to the diner Gundam had guided the Mechanic to a booth furthest from the door, knowing he probably wouldn't like it if one of their classmates were to walk in. From there he made his way to the counter to put in a food order for them.   
  
"The diner?" Souda spoke up when he returned to the table. "Of all places I wasn't expecting this."  
  
"I hear food is often comforting." He breeder said, "though I have never found much comfort from it, I have yet to eat here, so who is to say what the future holds."  
  
"Mm... I guess food can be sometimes, yeah." Souda hummed softly under his breath. "My mom used to make the best ramen, if I had a shit day at school she would make a pot and we'd spend the night talking and sharing it."  
  
"You seem to have fond memories with her."  
  
"I did. But I don't want to talk about that." Souda shook his head, quickly brushing the topic off.   
  
"We do not have to talk about anything you do not wish to, Souda."  
  
"What if I don't want to talk about anything?"  
  
"Then we will not talk. But if something is bothering you then perhaps it is best to let it out." Gundam spoke, his attention turning for just a moment as their food was brought to them.   
  
"And...you're really not looking to get anything out of this?" The mechanic spoke up after a long pause.   
  
"I do not mean it to sound condescending, but I am not looking for anything from you. I am simply worried." Gundam nodded, watching as the other boy took a slow bite from his burger.   
  
"Yeah I figured as much." Souda nodded. "I guess it's just... the others. I don't know."  
  
"What of the others?" Gundam raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I guess it'd be better if you saw for yourself."   
  
With what Gundam could only assume was a reluctant sigh, Souda reached into his pocket to pull out the small e-handbook they all carried around with them. He hit the small switch on top before he passed it over. It didn't take long for Gundam to realize the problem, but even then it shocked him.  
  
They had all been on the island together for a month now, collecting the hope fragments as Usami had asked of them. Well, most of them had been collecting them, it didn't seem to be the case for Souda at all. While he had a few scattered here and there, namely two for Hajime and three for Fuyuhiko, the rest were completely empty. Even Gundam had three people maxed and the rest on the way.   
  
He couldn't imagine why the other boy across from him had barely managed to collect any. Sure, he could be quite loud and somewhat obnoxious once in a while, but that was no reason for him to not be connecting with the other students.  
  
"If you're gonna laugh then just do It already, quit staring." Souda huffed out, snatching his handbook back.   
  
"You think I would laugh at this?" Gundam said.  
  
"It would be better than just sitting there." Souda shrugged, slumping back in his chair.   
  
"May I ask why it's like this? Surely it must be an error?"  
  
"Hah, I'd wish." Souda shook his head. "In the beginning I uh... I tried you know? To collect them and bond with everyone like we're supposed to. But everyone I asked would say they always had something else to do.  
  
"Now that times starting to run out and nobody's bothered to collect any of mine though..."   
  
"The others are wanting to be around you to accomplish a goal rather than to simply spend time with one another?" Gundam finished for him.  
  
"Yeah... I mean that's how it feels at least. I know in the beginning I was a lot to handle but I figured they'd come around eventually." Souda sighed, shifting his weight to rest his head against his hand.   
  
"Why not finish with Hajime or Fuyuhiko then?"  
  
"Ahh that's totally different though!" Souda groaned. "They're both always off with their little girlfriends, if I hang out with them then it won't count."  
  
"Yes that... does sound like an inconvenience..."   
  
Gundam let his eyes fall back to his food, the conversation had taken a rather awkward turn of events, and though he felt he was usually good when it came to working things out with people this seemed to be a big out of his league. With a soft hum he pulled his own handbook out, clicking to the report card tab to take a look over his own.   
  
He Felt his eyes widen slightly at the sight, sure he could have seen it on Soudas tablet, but confirming it on his own only seemed to make things worse. While he had only maxed a few people, it'd seemed that Souda really was the only person on the island he didn't have at least one fragment with.   
  
"Listen, Souda, I-"  
  
"Save it, I know you didn't invite me out just for the assignment." Souda shrugged.  
  
"You never told me you could read minds mortal! Perhaps there is some psychic ability in you yet!" Gundam practically beamed, drawing a short laugh from the other boy.   
  
"I can't read minds, I could just... see it in your face. I dunno."  
  
"That is still grounds for celebration, it is the budding of your powers! As the ruler of this world I know the signs of your potential are starting to show."  
  
"Well uhh... thanks I think? Glad to know I've got a least a little potential." Souda chuckled.   
  
"Do not doubt yourself pink one, all of you mortals are full of potential. Just because you dont see it doesnt mean it is not there. You are and ultimate after all, be proud!" Gundam spoke up again, giving a quick nod of his head.   
  
"Yeah, that's true." Souda smiles, finishing off the last of his food with a happy hum. "You know, you're not such a bad guy in moderation."  
  
"I don't think that I have ever been a bad guy in the first place, but thank you for the sentiment." Gundam chuckled under his breath.   
  
"Yeah you're welcome. And...thanks to you to for uh...talking to me. It helped." Souda smiles softly as he stood. "I'll see you around yeah?"  
  
"Yes, we will meet again."  
  
With that Gwundam gave one last nod of his head, a soft smile on his lips as he waved the Mechanic off. They had come a long way from the beginning, long past their usual arguments though not quite friends. The development today however, seemed to stir something within Gundam, a curiosity he had yet to encounter in his life so far.   
  
There was just something about the Mechanic that seemed to spark this up whenever they met, and while it was tough in the beginning with the constant bickering, now it was easily welcomed. A consistent in his life that didn't seem like it would change soon and he didn't think he would want it to.   
  
It wasn't until he stood to leave himself that he took one last glance towards his e-handbook. The small message left behind drawing a gasp from him only for a slight smile to replace it afterwards.   
  
_Congratulations! You have obtained 1 of 6 hope fragments with Kazuichi Souda!_  



	2. Second Fragment

It was raining for once, at least on the first island. The clouds seemed to have come out of nowhere, rolling in faster than Gundam could have anticipated. Without much hesitation after he felt the first few drops of rain he started to usher the farm animals back into the barn, though he didn't take long as they all seemed to be rather used to the routine by now.   
  
With a soft hum Gundam shut the door to the barn behind himself before he started to make his way towards their hotels lobby. It was starting to get rather late, so he doubted too many people would be out and about at this time of night. To his surprise Chiaki didn't seem to be occupying the game machienes, she was instead piled together on the couch, seemingly stuck between who could only be Sonia and Akane.   
  
"Well, good evening." Gundam spoke up as he took a step towards the unoccupied couch, nodding as they greeted him in return.   
  
"Gundam! You're practically soaked, what happened?" Sonia spoke up.  
  
"It seems my powers have weakened slightly with the weather, I was unable to keep myself dry when I was escorting the beasts to their homes." Gundam said.   
  
"Well, hurry and take off your jacket or the couch'll get wet." Akane huffed out, but Gundam was quick to give into the demand.   
  
He let himself relax back down against the couch slowly after that, his eyes slipping shut for just a moment as he enjoyed the peaceful silence. If he were paying attention he'd probably be able to make out what the girls across from him were whispering, but at the moment he didn't care to find out. He had been the one to step in on their space after all.   
  
The tv played an old western movie in the background, he could tell from the music and the slang, but he wouldn't be able to say which movie it was. But, the girls seemed to like it enough to keep it on despite how obscure it seemed to be.   
  
"...you think so too, Gundam?" He glanced up at the sound of Chiakis voice.   
  
"Sorry, I was drifting there. Fill me in once more?"  
  
"Its fine. We were talking about the others and I said, Kazuichi seems to be in higher spirits lately, don't you think?" Chiaki tilted her head.  
  
"What are you, watching him or something?" Akane chuckled. "Listen, the dudes never in low spirits in the first place, high energy all the time. I think you just haven't seen him in a while so he's more overwhelming than usual."  
  
"Yes I must agree, he is often quite... overbearing. I can not say I see the change you do." Sonia nodded in agreement. "Perhaps that is for the better though."  
  
"Mm...I have not seen the pink one in a few days. However, the last time I saw him in person he did seem to be much happier than usual." Gundam nodded. "I can't say I have seen him as overbearing though."  
  
"That's because you're a guy, man." Akane chipped in again. "If you were in Sonias shoes I think you wouldn't like him either."  
  
"I can not say wether I would or would not like it if I were her. But, I will say you all should give him a chance. He is human, just as you."   
  
Gundam gave a soft shrug as he spoke this time, which was a bit too far out of his usual appearances but he didn't have it in him to care too much at the moment. Especially so when he felt his four dark devas scurry out from inside his scarf, making a home against his chest for the time being.   
  
"Yeah but he's like... a creepy human. Guys like him aren't the same as us." Akane shrugged, he words containing no direct ill will but it seemed to bug Gundam just the same.   
  
"I admit he should learn to notice boundaries, but that can be worked on. To be pushed away by the rest of you simply for being loud and obnoxious though.... I wonder why you allow Ibuki near you." He finally glanced up, meeting each girls gaze with steady sights.   
  
"Silence! That is not the same situation. To be hounded day in and day out when I've proven to be uninterested... I do not understand why you would not see that side."  
  
"I know your side well. My opinion was asked, and I gave it. If the three of you can not handle that, then do not ask me of my opinions." He said simply, sitting up on the couch as to leave. "I know how he was initially, but I can not say I've seen him bother anyone for the past few weeks."  
  
"You don't need to leave." Chiaki spoke up. "I didn't ask that to start a fight."  
  
"Im...not here to argue either." Sonia deflated slightly after.   
  
"Mm, none of us are." Chiaki nodded again as Gundam sat back down. "I just thought I'd seen the two of you together the other day. It might have been the cause to his boost in mood."  
  
"Ah, yes, I was with him the other day." Gundam smiled slightly at the memory. "It was certainly... interesting. To say the least."  
  
"Mm well.... good luck." Chiaki nodded.  
  
"What would I, Gundam Tana-"  
  
His words were cut off by a loud boom from the front doors of the hotel as a wet mess once known as Kazuichi Souda spilled in. His hands shook slightly as he moved to shut the door behind himself. The rain seemed to have picked up in speed since gundam had last been outside and it looked as though the unfortunate Mechanic had gotten himself caught in it.  
  
Gundam decided to watch him for the moment, see how this would play out. The other boy didn't seem to notice them just yet if the curses under his breath were anything to go by. He watched as Souda tugged his arms from the sleeves, his white undershirt clinging to his smaller form as he tied the arms of his jumpsuit around his waist.   
  
The mechanic only seemed to notice the rest of them when he finally turned around, practically jumping in his spot. He moved his hand up to rest against his chest after that, seeming to sooth his heart as he gave a small shake of his head.   
  
"Its not nice to sneak up on people you know?" He grumbled under his breath.   
  
"We were all just sitting here." Chiaki gave in reply, a small smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Same difference." Souda mumbled, making his way past them to head upstairs, his hands wringing out his shirt along the way.  
  
Gundam watched him go with a little raise of his eyebrows. He knew there wasn't much notice to the rain, but it was only drizzling out for a while, certainly long enough that the other boy should have been able to get wherever he wanted in time while only getting a little wet.   
  
"Well uhh... speak of the devil and all that deal right?" Akane chuckled.  
  
"I can assure you he is not a devil." Gundam nodded slightly.   
  
"I don't think she meant that literally Gundam." Chiaki shook her head.   
  
"Do you think he was upset?" Sonia changed the topic, a small tilt to her head.  
  
"Anyone would be pissed if they got soaked." Akane said.   
  
"Yes, that is true, but even for him... he usually stops to say something that would be at least his version of polite." Sonia hummed.   
  
"Mm... maybe I was wrong about him feeling better then." Chiaki shrugged.   
  
"Well then, as it is my duty, I shall go check on the pink one." Gundam heaved a dramatic sigh as he stood, letting his devas rest in his jacket on the chair for the time being. "I will return shortly."  
  
"Pff, good luck." Akane shrugged.  
  
With that, Gundam made his way over to the staircase. It was different, the atmosphere didn't seem to be weighing either of them down this time around, so figuring out if the mechanic was actually in a mood or not was a bit challenging for him. Sure, the other boy seemed to be a little upset, but it could have just been from the weather like Akane said. He wasn't aware of anything disastrous happening to the other boy, but then again, it had been a few days since they'd last spoken seriously.   
  
The sight he walked in on was a pitiful one. The other boy was sitting at a corner table across the room, a small plate of food in front of him as he sniffled to himself through rushed bites. Sure Gundam was used to the sight of Souda crying, everyone on the island had seen it at least once, but this was different. Souda was usually quite vocal when he was upset, being knowing to seek attention from anyone near by if he was close to crying. Gundam had never seen him go out of his way to keep the others from seeing it before.   
  
"Quit staring at me." He heard Souda through his mouthful of food.  
  
"Ah, my apologies." Gundam spoke up after a pause. "I was simply... thinking."  
  
"Yeah, well, go think somewhere else." Souda snapped back.   
  
This was new. The two of them had their fights in the beginning, much of it similar to this, but Gundam had thought they had turned a new leaf with their friendship. Had he simply misinterpreted the other boys signals? We're the two of them just as distant as ever? No, no, he couldn't let himself think like that. The two of them weren't exactly best friends, but he would consider them at least on the verge of becoming friends. And because of that, he wouldn't let them revert back to how they had been from the start.   
  
With a small breath he made his way over to the other boys table. The air felt thick now, as if he were walking through a fog invisible to the naked eye. Maybe it was from the way Souda kept himself hunched over, or how the mechsnic refused to meet his eyes. He pulled the opposite chair from across Souda and took a seat after another pause, letting his eyes drift to what he was eating. Leftovers from this morning's breakfast it seemed.   
  
"You could have asked Teruteru to make something fresh for you." Gundam spoke up.   
  
"Guess I just... wasn't thinking about it." Souda shrugged, nudging the food around on his plate with his fork.   
  
"May I ask what you were thinking of then?" Gundam said.   
  
"I... I don't really want to talk about it right now." Souda sighed, taking a small bite from his food.   
  
"Perhaps you would like some company for the night then?" Gundam hummed.   
  
"Hah of all people you'd think you'd be the last person on my list of people to hang out with after a shit day." Kazuichi shook his head. "But... I guess it wouldn't kill me."  
  
"Good to know you enjoy my company mortal." Gundam chuckled under his breath as he stood. "Clean yourself up, I have to gather my belongings downstairs first. We can find somewhere more suitable for the night after. "  
  
"Yeah yeah." Souda brushed him off as he moved to clear his plate.   
  
Gundam took his leave at that, knowing the other would come downstairs when he was finished what he needed to do. He took his time to glance around the room. It seemed his Devas were still resting peacefully in his jacket, so he gathered the fabric up gently hoping not to wake them just yet.  
  
When he was finally finished he turned to look at the three girls still occupied the room. The didn't seem to notice him initially but after a few moments their attentions slowly turned to look back up at him.   
  
"Hm? Going somewhere?" Akane chuckled.   
  
"I am. I will be spending the night with the Pink one." Gundam nodded.   
  
"I'm surprised, I didn't think the two of you were on friendly terms." Chiaki spoke up.   
  
"Yes, it is a new turn of events for myself as well. But, as I said before, he is human and humans change. I would like to see where this change is headed."   
  
"That's sweet of you Gundam." Chiaki smiled softly.   
  
"Yes, I find it rather charming as well." Sonia nodded.   
  
Gundam could only smile slightly in response. He wasn't the blushing mess he had been when he first received compliments from his classmates, but that didn't mean he was necessarily good at responding to them either. So aside from his smile all he could manage was a slight nod in response.   
  
Thankfully for him it didn't take much longer for the Mechanic to make his way downstairs from the kitchen. His gaze remained downcast from his small track through the lobby, his shoulders now hunched in slightly as his jumper clung to his form yet again.   
  
He decided to keep his comments to himself for now as he ushered the other boy towards the door, ignoring the confused looks he knew the girls were sending his way. It wasn't every day that the Gundam Tanaka would stop what he was doing and change plans for just one person. But, it wasn't like he even had any plans in the first place, so the girls could think what they wanted.   
  
"Hold still for a moment." Gundam said as the reached the door.  
  
He took a slight step in front of the shorter male before he woke his devas, helping them into the pockets of Soudas jumper before he pulled his jacket around to drape over the pink haired boys head.   
  
"Um. What are you doing?" Souda mumbled.  
  
"You have just finished drying off, it would be a waste to get drenched again."   
  
"What about you huh?"  
  
"Do not worry for me, my powers have had enough time to recharge. I will be able to best the rain." Gundam nodded.   
  
"I....if you say so man." Souda seemed to deflate slightly, tugging the jacket further around himself. "I'm not takin care of you if you get sick though."  
  
"Don't be foolish! The Overlord of Ice can not be taken down by a common cold!"  
  
Souda gave a small roll of his eyes at that though there didn't seem to be any malice behind it as he stepped out from the lobby. Gundam watched with a small smile as the mechanics free hand slipped down pat over his pockets gently, more than likely making sure the Devas were safe. It was a sweet gesture.   
  
They hurried their way back towards Gundams assigned room, the taller of the two making space for Souda to toss his jacket down on a nearby chair before helping his Devas from the pockets to their home in his room. He watched for a moment as Souda seemed to glance awkwardly around the room, his attention seeming to dart around the room at random as he took it all in.   
  
"So, I'm, any reason we came back to your place?" Souda spoke up, after his eyes drifted back to Gundam.   
  
"I assumed you wouldn't like to run into any of the others, yes? I am not often bothered here." Gundam nodded.   
  
"Thats... awfully considerate of you." Souda said, "Well then. What are the plans for the night."   
  
"Sadly I hadn't thought I would be having company, so we will have to figure that out ourselves."  
  
"Mm, well, you got any movies? We could pop one in?" Souda said.   
  
"A movie night does sound appealing.. very well then, I will leave the decision to you." Gundam nodded again, directing him over to his bookshelf where a small row of dvds rested. "I will be in the bathroom freshening up, so take your time."  
  
With that he left the other boy in the room as he made his way to the bathroom. He didn't do much aside from switch into more comfortable clothes, a black tshirt and an old pair of sweatpants. He had just showered that morning anywway so it wasn't like he needed to take one now. He still grabbed a towel either way though to dry his rain soaked hair, figuring that would have to be good enough for now since he didn't feel like restyling his hair again when he had no other plans for the night.   
  
He grabbed a spare towel on his way out, figuring the mechanic would probably have gotten at least a little wet from the rain. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the shorter male in the middle of tugging off his jumper. His hair was a good bit damp, but now that his beanie had been tossed aside he could tell it wasn't thick enough to keep the rain out. Thankfully though his under shirt and shorts seemed to still be dry enough.   
  
"I never knew you wore anything under that." Gundam chuckled, dropping the towel over Soudas hair as he pulled off his sneakers.   
  
"It gets hot sometimes so I usually wear this stuff incase I have to take it off." He explained. "Looks like it was a good idea for today."  
  
"Mm yes it would appear that way." Gundam chuckled to himself before stepping over to collect the DVD from the other boy, curious of his choice.   
  
"You um... didn't really have anything other than this and those weird cult movies so I hope it's not too strange." Souda shrugged, passing over the case for beauty and the beast.   
  
"A lovely pick indeed! There is no greater love story than this." Gundam nodded as he stepped to the tv, inserting the DVD in the player easily.   
  
"Where did you even get all of these?" Souda questioned, his attention turning back to the rows of movies as he started to towel dry his hair.  
  
"Most were tributes from the Dark Queen herself. However, this was a gift from Hajime."   
  
"From him? Why?" Souda asked.   
  
"He said he quite liked it, and that I should give it a watch some time."   
  
Souda only nodded at Gundams response. Assuming he didn't have anything else to say after that Gundam made his way back over to his bed after switching the lights off. Thankfully the movie was bright enough to illuminate the room, so he could still make enough room for the Mechanic to sit beside him. Souda kept his distance for the time being, not sitting too close to Gundam, but even so he looked oddly peaceful to the breeder.   
  
There was some new underlying look to the other boy in the dim lighting. He looked calm, his hair caught in a bit of a wave where he had taken out his usual braid, and his bangs framed his face just enough to add a bit more youth to appearance. Gundam felt it was almost surreal. He'd known Souda for a while now but this was a new side to the other boy that, while appreciated, it was taking him a while to get used to.   
  
He figured this must just be normal for the other boy though, he must relax back In his own room just like this every day anyway. And it wasn't like Souda was the only one dressed down at the moment, Gundam knew this was a first anyone had seen him outside of his usual appearance as well. Though it was a bit strange that the other boy didn't seem to take much notice of him at all. Or rather, maybe he was the one being weird at the moment with the amount of glances he was shooting Soudas way.   
  
With a soft sigh under his breath, Gundam let his attention fall back to the movie. If Souda wasn't going to mention it then neither would he. At the end of the day he was still new to making friends, especially with people he had trouble getting along with, so he wouldn't compromise the situation.   
  
The movie went by peacefully, the two of them only sharing brief comments here and there along with Souda occasionally humming along to the music. It seemed to be enough though, because by the end of the movie the Mechanic seemed to relax, their shoulders occasionally brushing against each other when either of then moved. Gundam had hopped it had been enough to ease his mind of whatever had been bothering him today.   
  
"It's been a long time since I've watched a disney movie." Souda started. "Probably not since... Maybe elementary school."  
  
"Really? That long? Here I thought these movies were a sort of tradition for you mortals." Gundam nodded slowly.   
  
"I mean, I guess some people watch them that often." Souda laughed. "I guess I just didn't have the tine."  
  
"You seem to have an excess of time." Gundam nodded.  
  
This was probably not the right thing to say, he figured after a long pause overcame them. Souda seemed to fidget awkwardly beside him, putting a bit of space between them as he shrugged his shoulders. His eyes looking at anything aside from Gundam at the moment.   
  
"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend with that." Gundam spoke up.  
  
"No, no. Its... fine." Souda shook his head, relaxing again. "I um.. I guess I do have a lot of time now."  
  
"Well, yes, but-"  
  
"Its alright, really. I mean, without it we wouldn't have been able to hang out today, you know?" Souda said, sending him a small smile.   
  
"That is true." Gundam nodded, returning the smile.   
  
"I'm actually happy you, uh, invited me over. Today's been pretty hard so... It was nice too bit think about it for a while." Souda said.   
  
"Well, if that is the case you are more than welcome to visit me whenever your mind is troubling you."  
  
"Next time I'll find you when you're upset and save the day. Return the favor and all that." Souda laughed.   
  
"You may try. I am the Overlord of Ice however, so catching me at my worst will prove challenging." Gundam laughed along with him.   
  
Their conversation lulled into a comfortable silence after that as the two of them spent their time listening to the music that played along with the credits. Gundam was almost letting himself drift off to sleep in his spot, the soothing music mixed with the comfort of having someone he now trusted with him was quite relaxing.   
  
It took a while before either of them spoke up again. The silence broken by Souda once more as he shifted in his spot to glance over at Gundam, one of his hands moving to take the breeders into his own lightly. Normally he would have pulled his hand back at the touch, however, it seemed almost important that he didn't just yet. Like he needed to listen to what the other said first.   
  
"Its... always hard for me this time of year." Souda started, his eyes turning to the wall in front of them. "My mom passed away ten years ago today. So.. it's hard not to think about, you know? I miss her a lot... I probably wouldn't have even gotten out of bed today if I hadn't needed to eat.   
  
"I didn't think anyone would have even noticed if I didn't come out today, and I figured if all I did was go grab a quick bite no one would talk to me so I wouldn't have to deal with any of that today. But, you did, and I'm actually really happy you did. You helped me a lot today, and I.. I guess I don't feel so alone right now because of it.  
  
"So...thank you." Souda ended his little speech with a nod, giving Gundams hand a quick squeeze before releasing his hold.  
  
To say he was at a loss for words would be an understatement. It was like his entire mind had melted from the honest words he was just given. He Felt like he was at a bit of a cross roads after that. Should he offer the other boy direct comfort? He had never been the best with that, beer he might need it. Should he acknowledge that yes, he did go and look for the other boy to find out what was bothering him? That could make things awkwad. Should he not say anything at all and let the topic go?   
  
"Missing your mother is honorable, it reflects upon your own soul. It shows the kindness and vulnerability within your heart. However, you should not let that be your downfall! Your mother is surely watching over you, she would not want to see you in such a sad state. She would want you to smile! To laugh! To live!  
  
"Take this as a joyful remembrance of the life she lived, not as a day to wish for more time that will not come." Gundam said speaking softly towards the end.   
  
"I... I really don't get you sometimes, man.." Souda spoke up after a long pause, his hands moving to wipe his eyes gently though he laughed lightly, "This time, and last time too, you always know what to say. I really don't get it."  
  
"I simply wish to help." Gundam nodded, letting out a breathy laugh along with the other.   
  
"You have, a lot. So thank you again." Souda nodded, smiling back over at him.  
  
Gundam didn't feel the need to say anything else past that, what else could he say? They feel into another silence, this time content to say nothing, though Gundam let his hand slip over to take the other boys once more. He had proven himself to be immune to the poison running through his veins, so at the moment this was enough. He didn't even need to check his handbook this time around when he felt it buzz lightly in his pocket, already knowing what it would say.  
  
_Congratulations! You have obtained 2 of 6 hope fragments with Kazuichi Souda!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... this one is a lot longer than the first chapter which is why it took a while to put out. Hopefully I can make them all about this length! And I hope none of the girls seem too ooc, I want to write the other characters in more but I'm not the best with the girls so I wanted to practice. I know Sonia seems a bit harsh but I want to eventually give her a redemption with Kazuichi so there is a reason for it hah. 
> 
> Anyway though!! I hope you all liked this chapter, let me know what you think, yeah?


End file.
